


A Sound of Thunder

by GinaMartinsGhost (Kalise_Skywalker)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mind Control, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalise_Skywalker/pseuds/GinaMartinsGhost
Summary: SPOILERS THRU 3x11.Arkadia is under ALIE's control and Bellamy has been chipped, just in time for Clarke for get back from Polis with the flame. Can Clarke and the others save Bellamy once ALIE knows she has the key to her survival? More importantly, what will it cost?This story is canon-compliant through 3x10 and written like a screenplay as a re-telling of "Nevermore," with Bellamy chipped instead of Raven. It is very similar to 3x11 in major plot points and dialogue, but there are obviously some major differences (and a few surprises) as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! The title “A Sound of Thunder” comes from sci-fi story written by Ray Bradbury, since Nevermore was from the Raven. 
> 
> Everything through the beginning of 3x10 is the same as the show. Lincoln’s dead. Raven was chipped and Jasper and Abby were helping her. However, in this alternate universe, after Octavia beats him, Bellamy goes back to Arkadia and is chipped too. Jasper manages to get Raven unchipped (after her scary ALIE possession because that was *chef’s kiss*), and they get Bellamy out of Arkadia to save him. The backstory of how it all happened is up to your imagination. 
> 
> This is not meant to take anything away from Lindsey who did a phenomenal job, and "Nevermore" is one of, if not, my favorite episode of the series. I just wanted to imagine what it would be like if Bellamy was chipped during that episode and what it might be like for Bob to play ALIE. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All the original dialogue from the show belongs to the writers and producers of the show.

INT. THE ROVER - NIGHT

[Clarke and Raven exchange worried glances, while Jasper drives. Clarke notices the bandages on Raven’s arms and whispers “YOU OKAY?” Raven just shrugs. It’s been months since they’ve seen each other, but neither is sure where they stand. Clarke checks Bellamy’s vital signs. Finally she breaks, unable to wrap her head around what just happened.]

CLARKE  
Is someone going to tell me what is going on? 

JASPER  
We saved your life, that’s more than you deserve. 

RAVEN  
Jasper, focus on driving. 

CLARKE  
What happened to Bellamy? 

RAVEN:  
He was trying to kill us before Jasper knocked him out with a reaper stick. But it’s not really him. Jaha brought an AI back..ALIE...she’s evolving. She can control you, take over your body. She had me too, but Jasper managed to build this with your mom to get her out of my head. 

[Raven picks up a half of a wristband. Clarke can barely understand what Raven is saying. None of it makes any sense. How can an AI control people?] 

CLARKE  
Then, why was my mom shooting at me?

JASPER  
I can see the appeal. 

[Raven shoots him an angry look in the rearview, and he turns his eyes back to the road.]

RAVEN  
That wasn’t your mother, that was ALIE. At some point after she built the machine, Jaha turned her and my guess is she turned Bellamy so he could stop us...

CLARKE  
But, you’re saying this machine works, so we just go back and fix them. 

RAVEN  
Did you forget they were just shooting at us? Arkadia is gone, we can’t go back. Even if we could, Bellamy destroyed the machine. 

CLARKE  
Raven, what are you saying? 

[Raven starts to cry as she examines her bandaged arms. Everything that ALIE did to her and the weight of what they face now finally sets in.]

RAVEN  
I don’t know. 

JASPER  
Stop talking and look for the cave, Harper said it’d be around here somewhere. 

\---

INT. THE HIDEOUT - NIGHT

[Harper, Miller, and Bryan stand around the radio in shock, unable to compute what they’ve just been told. In another corner of the cave, Octavia packs her things. For a beat she stares at the blood stains and handcuffs where her brother sat not 24 hours ago. Monty puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.]

MONTY  
Octavia, you can’t just leave.

OCTAVIA  
Watch me. 

MONTY  
You heard what Jasper said on the radio. Your brother is in trouble, and Arkadia isn’t safe. 

OCTAVIA  
What Jasper said sounds insane. Pike’s gone. I can handle myself. Grounders burn their dead. 

MONTY  
And what about Bellamy?

[Octavia takes one last look at the chains and handcuffs before turning away.] 

OCTAVIA  
He’s not my problem anymore. None of you are. 

MONTY  
Whatever you think, you’re still one of us. The Hundred, and we protect each other. No matter what. 

OCTAVIA  
I’ve never been one of you. You proved that. 

[Octavia brushes past him, but Monty follows.]

MONTY  
We never thought Pike would hurt anyone. We were just trying to protect Arkadia from the grounders. 

[Octavia spins around. Monty flinches. He can feel how angry she is and after what Harper told him, he knows what she’s capable of.]

OCTAVIA  
We only needed protection because Pike and my brother massacred an army that was sent to protect us, and tried to take a grounder village by force. You helped him. There are consequences, Monty. People died. Our people died. Monroe’s dead. Lincoln...is dead. 

MILLER  
They’re here. 

\---

EXT - THE HIDEOUT - NIGHT

[The rover pulls up to the cave. Clarke and Raven step out, Jasper starts dragging a still unconscious Bellamy out of the back.] 

JASPER  
Need your help! I can’t carry him by myself. 

HARPER  
Were you followed? 

JASPER  
Maybe, I don’t know. 

[Octavia catches a glimpse of Bellamy’s unconscious form and hesitates, but keeps walking into the forest. This isn’t her responsibility anymore.]

HARPER  
Miller, take Bryan and check out the route. Radio if you spot anyone. I’ll stay in front on watch. 

CLARKE  
Octavia, come on we need you. 

[Octavia stops and considers the two paths before her. ]

\---  
INT. - HIDEOUT - NIGHT

[Everyone enters the cave minus Raven who is still gathering her gear. There’s a flurry of movement as items are shifted around to create a makeshift bed. Clarke searches for water and finds the chains and handcuffs on the floor, surrounded by dried blood stains. She looks back at Bellamy and sees the bruises and cuts on his face and a chill runs up her spine.]

MONTY  
What the hell happened? 

JASPER  
I told you on the radio. Bellamy is not Bellamy anymore. None of them are. Jaha’s been chipping everyone.

[Clarke walks towards them with a canteen. She begins cleaning Bellamy’s face.]

CLARKE  
He’s right. I saw it with my own eyes. 

JASPER  
I don’t need your help alright! 

[Raven enters and puts a calming hand on Jasper’s arm.]

RAVEN  
You’re not helping. Why don’t you get some air.

[Jasper looks at Clarke angrily, but backs off. Raven begins explaining everything to the group, while Jasper walks outside. He leans his head on the side of the cave and gently bangs his head a few times. Seeing Clarke again brought up too many bad memories. He’s not sure if he can handle it.]

RAVEN  
Once you take the chip, she controls you. They are like zombies. Bellamy and Jaha nearly killed us just to stop me from figuring out a way to get her out of my head, but we did it. With this. 

[Raven puts her machine on the floor.] 

MONTY  
So, it works?

[Monty picks up some pieces and examines them in the firelight.]

RAVEN  
Worked. Past tense. Now it’s scrap metal, and we have no more wristbands. ALIE’s minions destroyed everything. 

[Raven scratches at the back of her neck, and winces. A light bulb goes off in Clarke’s head.]

CLARKE  
Wait a second, does the chip look like this?

[Clarke takes out the flame.]

RAVEN  
Yes, close. What is that? 

[Bellamy slowly opens his eyes and spots the flame. ALIE appears next to him.]

ALIE  
There it is, version two of my program. Find out where you are. 

[Bellamy jumps up and tackles Jasper and Harper who try to stop him from getting out of the cave.]

JASPER  
He wants ALIE to find out where we are. She’ll come for him. 

CLARKE  
Don’t let him get away!

[Raven hands Jasper a reaper stick.]

RAVEN  
Last dose. Make it count.

[They all run out to try and get to Bellamy before he can figure out where he is.]

ALIE  
I need to know your location, find a landmark. 

BELLAMY  
Goddamnit. I can’t see anything! 

[Bellamy squints in the darkness, he can start to make out a figure.]

BELLAMY:  
O? 

[She doesn’t answer, she just slams the handle of her sword into the side of his head knocking him unconscious.The rest of the group finds them.] 

JASPER  
Guess we can save this one for later. 

[Jasper puts the reaper stick in his back pocket.]

HARPER  
Jesus, Octavia. Didn’t get enough licks in this morning? 

[Octavia ignores her and puts her sword back in its sheath. Monty puts a hand on Harper’s arm and shakes his head in warning. Clarke, Jasper, and Raven exchange looks. Clearly, they missed something, but Clarke’s suspicions are now confirmed.] 

CLARKE  
Get him in the rover, and grab your stuff, we need to go. 

OCTAVIA  
Why? ALIE doesn’t know where we are. Bellamy’s never seen how to get here.

CLARKE  
Because I know where we can get another wristband.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. - NIYLAH’S TRADING POST - NIGHT

[The rover pulls up in front of Niylah’s trading post.]

CLARKE  
I’ll talk to her.

OCTAVIA  
I’ll come with you.

[Clarke and Octavia exit the rover. Niylah walks towards them and takes out a sword.]

OCTAVIA  
I thought you said she was a friend. 

CLARKE  
She was. 

NIYLAH  
Skaikru is not welcome here, Wanheda. 

CLARKE  
What’s wrong?

[Harper, Jasper, and Monty precariously carry a half-conscious Bellamy towards the front door, but stop when they notice Niylah’s sword.]

HARPER  
He’s waking up. We have to get him inside now. 

CLARKE  
Is your father here?

NIYLAH  
My father is dead. Part of an army killed by your people while trying to protect you. 

CLARKE  
Niylah, please. 

NIYLAH  
I said no. 

[Raven walks up behind them with her gun raised.]

RAVEN  
We don’t have time for whatever drama this is. 

[Niylah raises an eyebrow at Clarke as if to say, this is why I don’t want you here. Clarke sighs, she doesn’t want to threaten Niylah, but Raven is right, they don't have time.]

RAVEN  
Get him inside. 

MONTY  
My mom and Bellamy were here. ALIE will know. 

CLARKE  
That’s why we are putting him in the back, through there. 

[Monty and Jasper carry Bellamy into Niylah’s bedroom, but he’s waking up and starting to struggle violently. Harper, Octavia and Clarke help keep him down.]

CLARKE  
Chain him to the bed!

[Clarke hesitates to toss the chains and handcuffs to Jasper knowing where they came from, but she doesn’t have a choice.]

ALIE  
We need to know where you are.

BELLAMY  
Where the hell am I? Get off me. GET OFF ME! 

OCTAVIA  
Bell, stop fighting! 

[Bellamy punches Jasper in the face, and almost gets free, but Clarke grabs the last reaper stick from his back pocket and sticks it in Bellamy’s neck.

JASPER  
Why is it always me? 

[Jasper rubs his soon to be black eye.]

CLARKE  
How the hell do we get that thing out of his head? 

MONTY  
Working on it. I’ll see what parts I can scrounge up.

[Clarke walks back to Niylah and Raven in the front of her shop.] 

CLARKE  
I got this. Go help Monty. 

[Raven nods and walks away.]

CLARKE  
Niylah, we didn’t have a choice. Bellamy can’t see this room until he’s better.

NIYLAH  
Why?

CLARKE  
It’s hard to explain.

NIYLAH  
Try.

CLARKE  
Just trust me when I say this is important.

NIYLAH  
Trust you? After what Skaikru did?

[Octavia walks in trying to get Clarke’s attention.]

CLARKE  
That wasn’t us. 

[Octavia rolls her eyes and shakes her head.]

OCTAVIA  
I’m sorry about your father, we all are. What Pike and my...my people did. It was wrong.

NIYLAH  
What do you want from me?

CLARKE  
Last time I was here, you had one of our wristbands. We need it now to save Bellamy. 

NIYLAH  
And why should I help you? 

OCTAVIA  
Because my brother told me he saved your life when he came here looking for Clarke. You owe him a life debt. 

[Niylah looks between Octavia and Clarke before nodding reluctantly.]

NIYLAH  
Stay here. 

[She steps out of the room.]

CLARKE  
I heard what happened to Lincoln. I’m sorry. 

OCTAVIA  
I don’t need your sympathy. I needed your help, and you never showed. 

CLARKE  
I wanted to. I was going to come back with you. But then Lexa...I came back as fast as I could.

OCTAVIA  
You shouldn’t have even been there to begin with. 

CLARKE  
Well I’m here now, and we will find a way to get your brother back. I promise. 

OCTAVIA  
I’m not here for him. We need to stop ALIE before she hurts anyone else. That’s it. 

CLARKE  
I know you’re angry, but... 

OCTAVIA  
You have no idea what I’m feeling, Clarke. Lincoln is dead because of him. I’m supposed to just forgive him? 

CLARKE  
Look, I’ve been there with my mom, but someone once told me forgiveness isn’t about what people deserve. And your brother loves you more than anything. You know that. 

OCTAVIA  
I used to. 

[Octavia brushes past her, and they follow Niylah’s lead into another room where everyone has gathered.]

CLARKE  
We can work in here, so how do we do this?

MONTY  
Raven’s machine uses the wristbands to generate an EMP, which is freakishly brilliant by the way.

[Raven mock bows.]

RAVEN  
The EMP destroys the chips circuitry, because it sends a signal along the host’s nervous system. The problem is, my original version that your mom and Jasper built was destroyed. Now all we can do is try to piece together a replacement, which is going to be tough outside of Arkadia. 

CLARKE  
Is it safe? Will it hurt him? 

MONTY  
Theoretically, no, if we can match Raven’s designs. She seems to be fine. But we don’t have the equipment she had in Arkadia or a seasoned medical professional on hand. So who really knows.

RAVEN  
It’ll work. He’ll be fine. He survived worse while you were gone.

[Clarke registers that remark, but lets it go.]

MONTY  
Still, without another electromagnet this is just talk.

OCTAVIA  
So where do we get one?

RAVEN  
The Ark. Every station had a pulse inductive thruster, but Arkadia’s is a no-go. ALIE will be expecting us. 

MONTY  
The Dropship! It has PI thrusters just like the Ark. 

RAVEN  
Green is good! Harper what do you say you take him for a little trip down memory lane? 

[Monty and Harper exchange glances. They remember their unpleasant last exchange in Arkadia.]

HARPER  
Can’t wait. 

MONTY  
We should be back by the time you finish putting the components together. 

CLARKE  
Be careful. 

HARPER  
You too. 

\---

INT. - NIYLAH’S BEDROOM - NIGHT

[Jasper is sitting on the edge of the bed watching Bellamy sleep and fiddling with an extra pair of handcuffs.]

JASPER  
Raven is gonna figure this out. You’re gonna be okay. You have to be.

[Bellamy opens his eyes.]

BELLAMY  
Jasper? What the -?

[Bellamy suddenly realizes he is handcuffed and chained to the bed. He starts to struggle against the restraints. He spots ALIE behind Jasper.]

ALIE  
With marginally more slack you could slip out of those restraints. 

[Bellamy dislocates his shoulder in order to have more range of motion. As he struggles against the handcuffs, the metal rips at his skin and blood starts the trickle down his arms.]

JASPER  
Come on, don’t. Don’t do that man. 

BELLAMY  
There is no pain in the City of Light.

JASPER  
Guys! Guys! 

[Octavia, Raven, and Clarke run in.]

CLARKE  
What happened?

OCTAVIA  
Jasper get that side. 

CLARKE  
He’s ripping open his wrists, we have to stop him. 

[Bellamy continues to try and wrestle free. Even like this he’s stronger than the three of them combined.]

RAVEN  
Octavia, grab his arm.

OCTAVIA  
Bell, stop fighting us! You’re hurting yourself. 

BELLAMY  
Me bleeding everywhere didn’t seem to bother you yesterday. 

[Clarke furrows her brows and looks at Octavia who turns away.]

JASPER  
How do we get him to stop Hulking out?

[While they are distracted, Bellamy uses the headboard to break his thumb and wiggle one hand out of the first set of handcuffs. He struggles against the remaining handcuffs on his left wrist trying desperately to break the metal. It’s all the four of them can do to try and hold him down.]

RAVEN  
We can’t keep this up. 

[She jumps on the bed straddling him to keep him down. He leans his face towards her and smirks.] 

BELLAMY  
I see you still like to be on top. That’s okay. I don’t mind. 

[Raven’s cheeks go pink and she’s taken aback. It’s a secret neither of them have shared. The others exchanged awkward glances, but say nothing.] 

RAVEN  
You can’t mess with me anymore, ALIE. I’m free. 

BELLAMY  
For now.

[The way he says it chills Raven to the core, but also steels her resolve. She pushes down on his chest harder, giving Octavia the leverage she needs to put the cuffs back on his right hand. But, now Bellamy’s left wrist is bleeding profusely from edge of the metal digging into his skin. He keeps pulling anyway unfazed. It looks like he will slice off his hand to get free.]

JASPER  
ALIE...ALIE...ALIE...I know you’re there, why are you doing this? You don’t need him anymore. Let him go!

[Something flickers across Bellamy’s face. His twisted expression turns to complete calm.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
I’ll let Bellamy go, when you give me what I want. The technology that Clarke carries, it belongs to me. 

[Clarke and Octavia look stunned. Raven and Jasper were right. It really isn’t Bellamy anymore.]

CLARKE  
No way.

OCTAVIA  
Clarke, just give it to her! Before he takes his arm off. 

CLARKE  
ALIE, if you keep hurting him, you’ll never get the flame. 

[Bellamy’s eyes shift to the other side of the room to ALIE.]

ALIE  
Let them help you. 

[Bellamy stops moving instantly and blankly looks into the distance.]

CLARKE  
Hold him steady.

[Clarke relocates Bellamy’s shoulder, and starts ripping bandages.]

RAVEN  
We’re out of reaper sticks, and he’s never going to stop trying to get away. 

OCTAVIA  
We can’t let him hurt himself again. Someone has to stay with him. 

CLARKE  
I’ll take first watch, and clean up these wounds. 

JASPER  
You don’t give the orders, Clarke!

[Bellamy smirks at Clarke.]

BELLAMY  
Guess he doesn’t forgive you for murdering Maya. 

OCTAVIA  
Jasper, let’s go get some water. C’mon. 

\---

INT. - THE FRONT ROOM OF NIYLAH’S TRADING POST - NIGHT

[Jasper is trying to get a handcuff of his wrist.]

JASPER  
You ok with her coming back after all this time, taking over?

OCTAVIA  
She’s just trying to save Bellamy.

JASPER  
Guess she thinks he’s worth saving. Lucky for him.

OCTAVIA  
Enough already. A warrior doesn’t mourn until the battle is over. We can’t let our emotions get in the way right now.

JASPER  
You know that’s funny coming from you. If you hadn’t let your emotions get in the way, don’t you think Lincoln would still be alive? 

[Octavia glares at him angrily, but Jasper huffs and steps outside the trading post. He knows he’s pushing everyone away, but he can’t seem to stop himself. He just rests against the fence and cries for Maya, for himself, for now Bellamy, because he knows what ALIE will do to get what she wants.]


	3. Chapter 3

INT. - NIYLAH’S BEDROOM - NIGHT

[Clarke is finishing up cleaning and wrapping bandages around Bellamy’s wrists and thumb.]

BELLAMY  
Thank you. 

[Clarke gives him a small smile and Bellamy half smiles back. For a second Clarke forgets ALIE is in control and he spots her moment of weakness. He looks at ALIE who signals him.]

BELLAMY  
Do you ever see their faces like I do? 

CLARKE  
What?

BELLAMY  
Of all the people we’ve killed? 

CLARKE  
I know what you’re doing but you can’t get to me ALIE, so don’t even bother. 

BELLAMY  
It’s not ALIE, Clarke. It’s me, and I know you better than anyone, which is why I need you to accept the truth like I did. Before it’s too late...Everywhere we go, death follows. We always want to save everyone, but we’re the ones they need saving from. 

[Clarke ignores him and keeps working.]

BELLAMY  
Wells is dead because we couldn’t see that Charlotte was a basket case. Finn is dead because I gave a teenager with PTSD a machine gun and you broke his heart before you slid a knife into it. Anya, the rest of the Hundred, the grounders at TonDC, Maya and her people in Mount Weather, Gina, Lincoln...Hell, I bet you got Lexa killed too. 

[That lands hard. Clarke looks at him in shock and disgust. Whatever walls she had carefully erected to keep Lexa out of her mind slowly start to come down.]

CLARKE  
Shut up. 

BELLAMY  
But I guess it doesn’t really matter to you like it matters to me does it, Wanheda? We’re all just pieces on your chess board. Only important as long as we’re useful. Otherwise, we’re worth the risk. Disposable. 

CLARKE  
The real you knows that’s not true. 

BELLAMY  
Do I? 

[She keeps telling herself this isn’t what he really thinks, but part of her can’t help but wonder. She feels like she has to respond.]

CLARKE  
As you reminded me, I let a bomb drop on a city full of people, including your sister, to protect you. 

BELLAMY  
Protect me? No. That was to keep your precious tactical advantage. If you cared about me that much you would just give her the upgrade and save me, but you won’t. 

CLARKE  
You don’t know what you’re talking about. 

BELLAMY  
I can’t believe I used to buy that selfless martyr act of yours. I mean you had me wrapped around your finger ever since that night outside the supply depot. That’s why you came back to Arkadia, right? Not because you cared at all about what I was going through, but because you were counting on me to be the good, little, knight, always by his queen’s side. You know I’d do anything for you. Too bad I wasn’t that devoted to Gina...I chose you, Clarke, and now she’s dead. And you don’t even care. 

[Clarke fights back tears and gets up to put the handcuffs back on. She knows she can’t stay here any longer or she’s going to explode.]

BELLAMY  
It’s okay, because now I finally see you for who you really are. Poison to the people who love you. 

[That’s it. That’s what does it. Whatever control Clarke had is gone, because she believes it’s true.]

CLARKE  
I said SHUT UP!

BELLAMY  
And I’m the next victim. ALIE will do anything to get that upgrade, and you know it. My blood is going to be on your hands, and this time you’ll never be able to wash it out. 

[Clarke looks at him and wonders if he’s right. Is she really about to lose the one thing she has left, or worse, is he already gone?]

BELLAMY  
One more person who loves you, dead, like your dad, like Wells, like Finn, like...Lexa. 

[Clarke can’t take it anymore. She tries to cover Bellamy’s mouth but he bites his bottom lip hard to keep his lips closed, drawing blood. He smiles menacingly as the blood trickles down his chin.]

CLARKE  
You’re done ALIE, you hear me? We’re gonna fry you!

OCTAVIA  
Stop. Clarke! What is wrong with you?

[Jasper helps Octavia hold Clarke back and they exit the room. ALIE appears beside the bed.]

ALIE  
Fry. To cook over direct heat or to destroy circuitry with excessive current...They are trying to rebuild the EMP and disconnect you before I can retrieve the upgrade. Where would they get an electromagnet?

BELLAMY  
They can’t go back to Arkadia…

[Bellamy smiles.]

BELLAMY  
They’re going to the Dropship.

ALIE  
Then so are we.

\---

INT. THE ROVER - NIGHT

[Monty is driving the rover.]

MONTY  
Who’d have thought it’d be good to see the Dropship? 

HARPER  
Is it? 

MONTY  
I mean we had some good times there right? 

HARPER  
And also really, really bad times. 

MONTY  
But it gave us each other, you know? The Hundred. 

HARPER  
I’m not sure you can call us that anymore, Monty. And we’ll be down one less if this doesn’t work. I don’t want to lose anyone else. 

[Monty grabs her hand, and she doesn’t pull away. She squeezes it tightly.]

MONTY  
It’ll work. 

HARPER  
It has to. We won’t make it without him. 

\---

INT. - THE FRONT ROOM OF NIYLAH’S TRADING POST.

[Jasper is still fiddling with a handcuff, but this time he manages to pick the lock. Clarke sits next to him ashamed she lost herself.]

JASPER  
Truth hurts huh?

CLARKE  
Jasper, I’m sorry.

JASPER  
For what exactly? 

CLARKE  
I never wanted to hurt Maya. I never wanted any of this. 

JASPER  
I was going to save everyone.

CLARKE  
I wish you could’ve.

JASPER  
Shove your regret up your ass.

[Jasper storms off into Niylah’s bedroom. Octavia brings Clarke water.]

OCTAVIA  
Another satisfied customer. 

[Clarke ignores the snide remark and just stares into space. Octavia’s the last person she really wants to confide in, but she clings to her like a life raft.]

CLARKE  
I let him get to me. 

OCTAVIA  
Of course you did. My brother knows what buttons to push even without an all-knowing AI in his head. I’ll take the next watch.

[Clarke hesitates to hand over the keys.]

OCTAVIA  
What? 

CLARKE  
Are you sure you can handle that? 

OCTAVIA  
I’ll be fine. I’m used to tuning him out. 

CLARKE  
It’s not you I’m worried about.

OCTAVIA  
Excuse me?

CLARKE  
The wounds on his face. You don’t have to be an all-knowing AI to know... 

OCTAVIA  
What happened between my brother and me is none of anyone’s business, Clarke. Especially you.

[Octavia moves to leave, but Clarke catches her arm.]

CLARKE  
I know Bellamy’s not really Bellamy right now, but if you ever hurt him again…

OCTAVIA  
You’ll what? 

[Octavia gives her a look that could cut through steel and wrenches her arm free before leaving for Niylah’s bedroom.] 

\---

EXT. - THE DROPSHIP - NIGHT

[Harper and Monty walk out of the Dropship carrying the electromagnet.]

MONTY  
I had a hell of a time prying open the sub-assembly, but I got it.

HARPER  
Let’s get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps.

MONTY  
I dunno, it’s making me feel kind of nostalgic. There’s where I got high for the first time on Earth. 

HARPER  
Well, here’s where I nearly died, oh there’s where you nearly died. And here’s where a bunch of our friends are buried. 

MONTY  
Okay, okay. You were right. Overrated.

[They both laugh. There is something unspoken between them, but neither of them will make the first move. The bushes rustle in the treeline breaking up their quiet moment.]

MONTY  
What was that? 

[Monty points his flashlight towards a figure coming towards them, recognizing it as his mother.]

HANNAH  
Monty, thank god.

MONTY  
Mom? How are you here? 

[She runs towards him and hugs him.]

HANNAH  
Pretty sure I lost them in the woods. Did you see anyone, they’re everywhere.

HARPER  
You got away?

HANNAH  
I had to find you. 

MONTY  
How could you turn me in? 

HANNAH  
I would never do that.

[Monty and Harper exchange worried glances.]

MONTY  
Mom, what was dad’s favorite color?

[She looks blankly at him shaking her head.]

HANNAH  
We don’t have time for this, we can’t stay. Everyone knows to look for you here.

MONTY  
Brown, he said it reminded him of your eyes. But you don’t remember that do you?

[ALIE appears next to Harper.]

ALIE  
Don’t let them leave. They need to take the key. 

[Hannah lunges towards Monty and begins beating him.]

MONTY  
Stop it! Mom, stop!

[Harper runs towards them brandishing her gun. She tries to get a clean shot, but she can’t risk it.]

HANNAH  
I’ll stop when you take this.

[Hannah holds up a chip.]

MONTY  
No!

[Harper hits Hannah hard and pulls Monty up off the ground.]

HARPER  
You ok?

MONTY  
She’s chipped. 

HARPER  
I hadn’t noticed. 

[Hannah jumps up and tackles Harper sending the gun flying, there is no pain in the City of Light. Hannah has her hands around Harper’s neck choking her. Monty picks up the gun.]

MONTY  
Mom what are you doing? Please stop it! Stop! Mom, don’t make me do this! 

[He fires his gun at her. Since she feels no pain and the shot is non-fatal she continues to choke Harper who is now losing consciousness. Monty fires again, this time, a fatal shot and his mother falls over dead.]

HARPER: Monty!

\---

INT. NIYLAH’S BEDROOM - NIGHT

[ALIE turns towards Bellamy.]

ALIE  
They’ve got the electromagnet. They’re on their way, you have to hurry.

[Bellamy knows what to do. He turns his attention to Octavia and Jasper.]

BELLAMY  
Well look at your united front. Nice of my sister to remember you exist. When was the last time she said two words to you? 

[A beat.] 

BELLAMY  
That’s what I thought. I was the one who took care of you. Who picked you up off the floor every night after you were too drunk to stand. You sure as hell wouldn’t let Monty do it. Even though he was your best friend. Tell me Jasper, why did you give me a pass for murdering your girlfriend, what was her name? 

JASPER  
Don’t talk about Maya! The real Bellamy cared about her too, I know you did. You went back for her instead of the guns. You would have saved her if it wasn’t for Clarke. 

OCTAVIA  
Don’t listen to him. 

BELLAMY  
Yes, let’s protect the baby, poor little Jasper. Jasper is so sensitive. Jasper’s lost someone. Everyone take his continued abuse, because he’s heartbroken. We’ve all lost someone, buddy. Many people in fact. You don’t see us falling apart. Getting wasted all the time. Being useless. 

JASPER  
No, when you’re upset people die. Just ask that girl in the other room. 

BELLAMY  
We really shouldn’t expect anything more from you. You used to get high off people’s medicine. Do you wanna know why I put up with you? The way you follow me around...it’s kind of sad, and I feel sorry for you. You’re weak. Pathetic. You’re a coward, a waste of breath. In fact, now that I think about it, I should have just killed you when I had the chance. 

[That hits Jasper hard. It’s a thought he’s had himself many times, but hearing it from Bellamy, hurts him more than he’d like to admit.]

JASPER  
Stop.

BELLAMY  
You can’t save me, you can’t even save yourself. And you certainly couldn’t save what’s her face.

[Jasper explodes and jumps up, unable to control himself any longer.]

JASPER  
You know her name! 

OCTAVIA  
Jasper, calm down. Go! 

[Jasper storms out of the room.]

BELLAMY  
Just you and me...and these chains again. 

[Octavia ignores him and continues sharpening her sword.]

BELLAMY  
That’s okay. We don’t have to talk. I know you’d rather use your fists than your words anyway. 

[Octavia swallows hard. She knows where this is going and mentally prepares.]

BELLAMY  
I mean, I get why you won’t even look at me. When you see my face you have to remember these scars came from you. But I forgive you for that, you know I do. I always forgive you. Let’s see, I forgave you for being born. I forgave you for being the reason mom died. I forgave you for treating me like garbage after everything I’ve had to go through since I was six years old to keep you alive. Why wouldn’t I forgive you for beating me? Although I’ll be honest, I don’t know that mom would. 

[Octavia can’t hold it in anymore.]

OCTAVIA  
I can’t wait to get you out of my brother, you bitch. 

BELLAMY  
Keep telling yourself it’s ALIE talking, if that makes you feel better. But you know I never would have put my hands on you, because I love you more than anything in this world. My sister, my responsibility and all that. That’s a line only you could cross, lil sis. Tell me, why did you stop? Was it because you knew it was wrong as my blood, our blood, splashed across the floor or because you just got tired? If only Lincoln could see you now. Turning into everything he hated. 

[Octavia knows deep down that arguing with him is pointless, but she can’t help herself.]

OCTAVIA  
You don’t get to take the high road. You massacred hundreds of people in their sleep, and for what? They weren’t even the ones who blew up Mount Weather.

[Niylah overhears them and sneaks in behind Octavia and knocks her out. Bellamy sees Niylah and smirks. His work is done.]

ALIE   
Good work, Bellamy. Help is on the way.

\---

INT. THE FRONT ROOM OF NIYLAH’S TRADING POST - NIGHT

JASPER  
Its quiet. 

CLARKE  
Too quiet.

[They walk into Niylah’s bedroom to find Octavia rubbing the back of her head and the bed empty.]

CLARKE  
Oh my God.

OCTAVIA  
Niylah must have overheard us, and she took him.

CLARKE  
That means Bellamy’s seen her. ALIE knows we’re here.

OCTAVIA  
And Niylah’s gonna kill him.

[Jasper holds up one of the now empty handcuffs.]

JASPER  
Trust me, we all have a bigger problem. He’s free.


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. NIYLAH’S TRADING POST - NIGHT

[Niylah walks Bellamy deeper into the treeline holding a gun to the back of his head. He walks in front of her calmly.]

NIYLAH  
That’s far enough. 

[BELLAMY/ALIE stops and turns around to face her.]

NIYLAH  
Jus drain. Jus daun. 

[Niylah pulls the trigger, but nothing happens.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
Your people are not used to using guns. The safety must be in the off position before it will fire. 

[In one swift motion, BELLAMY/ALIE disarms Niylah and pistol whips her.]

BELLAMY/ALIE: I need Bellamy Blake alive to retrieve the second version of my programming. He is the key to Clarke and my upgrade. 

\----

INT. THE FRONT ROOM OF NIYLAH’S TRADING POST - NIGHT

CLARKE  
What’s the plan?

JASPER  
Isn’t that your department?

OCTAVIA  
We go find him and get him back in cuffs. 

JASPER  
A plus, Octavia, except how do we do any of that? We don’t have any more reaper sticks and he’s a robot who doesn’t feel pain. 

RAVEN  
We do it with this. 

[Raven holds out a shocklash.]

RAVEN  
I found this in Niylah’s stuff and recharged it. The spasms will slow him down even if the pain doesn’t. 

[They walk into the front of the shop to see Bellamy tossing Nilyah to the floor. He raises his gun towards them.]

CLARKE  
Bellamy, stop! We can help you…

BELLAMY/ALIE  
Bellamy is not in control anymore, Clarke Griffin. I am. 

RAVEN  
We’re too late. 

BELLAMY/ALIE  
One last time, give me what I want and no one has to get hurt. 

JASPER  
What was plan B?

[Octavia jumps out and starts to fight with BELLAMY/ALIE, but nothing she does can put him down long enough for Raven to get a clean shot with the shocklash. BELLAMY/ALIE tosses both of them aside easily, knocking them both unconscious.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
You can’t stop me. No one can. But if you submit now, you will all be welcomed in the City of Light. 

[Jasper tosses a metal can at Bellamy’s head to get ALIE’s attention.]

JASPER  
As more of your robots, no thank you. 

BELLAMY/ALIE  
The City of Light offers only peace. I thought you wanted that Jasper? 

[Clarke comes up behind Bellamy and knocks him off his feet. Jasper lunges for him, but he’s thrown into one of Niylah’s cases and is knocked out too. BELLAMY/ALIE points his gun at Clarke.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
They are all right about you, Clarke. You are smart, resourceful. I can use someone like you. 

CLARKE  
Save your compliments, ALIE. I will never give the flame to you, so you might as well kill me. 

BELLAMY/ALIE  
I already know threatening you won’t work.

[BELLAMY/ALIE has Bellamy aim the gun at his own head.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
Give me the upgrade, Clarke, or he dies.

[Clarke tries not to let her fear show. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Octavia stir and tries to buy time.]

CLARKE  
I won’t do it.

BELLAMY/ALIE  
I have full access to everyone’s memories, your mother, Thelonius, Raven, Bellamy, hundreds in Arkadia. You cannot fool me, Clarke. 

[BELLAMY/ALIE picks up Clarke by her shoulders and shoves her against one of Niylah’s cases. They are now face to face. BELLAMY/ALIE starts to speak in a higher pitch, repeating Clarke’s own words back to her.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
“Please, please, don’t. I’ll do anything. I’ll stop fighting. Just please don’t kill him.” 

[Clarke gasps and fights back the emotions crawling into her throat. She replaces them with white hot anger.]

CLARKE  
Go float yourself, ALIE. 

BELLAMY/ALIE  
“Go float yourself,” a crude phrase used on the Ark, which means to be sucked out into space thru an airlock as punishment. I wonder what the equivalent would be on Earth. 

[Bellamy starts clutching his chest and falls to his knees. ALIE has full control of his body, meaning she can tell his heart to stop beating. After a few moments of watching him writhe in pain, Clarke is about to break when Octavia pops up behind them holding an empty box. She's not sure what to do next, but knows she has to keep ALIE busy somehow.]

OCTAVIA  
You want this?

[Bellamy gasps for air as ALIE relents, and Clarke tries to hit him with the shocklash, but he’s too fast. He grabs her hand and points it back at her. BELLAMY/ALIE smiles. A second later she’s out as spasms rock her body. BELLAMY/ALIE stands back up and faces Octavia, tossing the shocklash to the ground.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
Give it to me.

OCTAVIA  
First, you have to do something for me.

BELLAMY/ALIE  
I no longer need Bellamy or this body. He has served his purpose. Once you give me the upgrade, I could kill him for you. I can even wipe him from the City of Light. Erase him completely for you. 

OCTAVIA  
No. no. Don’t. 

[BELLAMY/ALIE tilts his head.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
You humans are funny creatures. You told him he was dead to you, and yet you are still worried about him. Why? 

OCTAVIA  
It’s hard to explain. 

[BELLAMY/ALIE stares off into the distance. It is as if ALIE is sorting through data searching for an explanation.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
You only said he was dead to you because you wanted to hurt him, the way you were hurt. You lost what you cared for most in the world. And you knew you were what he cared for most in the world. A complicated method for inflicting emotional pain, I suppose, but very effective. 

[Octavia feels embarrassed suddenly. It sounds petty when you say it out loud, childish even, but it was all she could think of to make him feel it. Part of her is impressed that ALIE can see thru her so well. She remembers that was Bellamy's gift too, and wonders if he made ALIE stronger. For a moment, she stands there thinking of Lincoln and her brother and how no matter what happens here, she's lost them both.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
If you don’t want me to kill him. What do you want?

OCTAVIA  
Let me talk to my brother again. My real brother, pain and memories, all of it. Then I’ll give you what you want. 

[ALIE considers Octavia’s offer.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
60 seconds, Octavia Blake. 

[Octavia nods in agreement. Instantly, Bellamy’s eyes widen and search the room. Clarke, Jasper, Raven and Niylah are all lying unconscious around him. He walks towards Octavia, but she pulls away in fear, unsure if its really him.]

BELLAMY  
Did I...did I do this? 

[His voice cracks and tears well up in his eyes. He answers his own question before the last words leave his lips, and horror washes over him. Every deep, dark fear he’s ever had has been realized. He is a monster.]

OCTAVIA  
Bell…

[He turns towards her, and Octavia can see in his eyes that it’s really him. Before she can say anything else he hands her his gun.] 

BELLAMY  
O, I can’t stop her. When she comes back she will kill you, all of you. You can’t let her come back. 

[A tear rolls down Bellamy’s cheek as he looks down at her. His eyes are pleading.]

BELLAMY: I don’t want to hurt anyone else. O, please. I can’t... 

[He presses the gun into her hand. She finally understands what he’s asking.]

OCTAVIA  
Yes, you can. We've all been busting our asses to save you. You can't just give up. 

[Bellamy's face hardens. He wraps her hand around the gun and points it as his heart. ALIE looks on. She doesn’t stop it. Instead, she’s looking at them almost like as if its an experiment and she's gathering data.]

BELLAMY  
O, ALIE is not gonna stop. I'm already dead. 

[Octavia looks at the gun, feels the weight of it in her hand. Remembers seeing Pike put one just like it to Lincoln's temple. The sound it made when it went off. She shakes her head angrily and tosses the gun to the floor.]

OCTAVIA  
I didn’t ask her to bring you back to kill you. I just....Close your eyes and tell yourself that you are not afraid. 

[Bellamy looks at her in disbelief. She knows it sounds crazy, but its all she can think of.]

BELLAMY  
O...

OCTAVIA  
Say it.

[Bellamy closes his eyes tightly. He swallows hard and clenches his jaw.]

BELLAMY  
I am not afraid.

[Out of the corner of her eye, Octavia sees Clarke slowly reaching for the shocklash. Octavia throws her arms around Bellamy. He holds on to her as tightly as he can, but Octavia's face is cold. This isn't a cathartic reunion. It's a distraction. Suddenly, Bellamy’s eyes open. His face goes blank and his arms drop. He’s gone again.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
Your time is up, Octavia Blake.

[Trying to give Clarke more time, Octavia holds on to the embrace.]

OCTAVIA  
No, wait. Bring him back. One more minute!

BELLAMY/ALIE  
I complied with my side of the deal, you must now comply with yours.

CLARKE  
Comply with this! 

[Clarke grabs BELLAMY/ALIE’s leg and stabs it with the shocklash. She doesn’t let it go until Bellamy is on the floor wracked with spasms.]

\---

INT. NIYLAH’S BEDROOM - DAWN

[Clarke and the others are restraining Bellamy again as Harper and Monty walk in with the electromagnet.]

HARPER  
What the hell happened here?

JASPER:  
You know, just another super fun Tuesday night.

RAVEN  
We’ve only got one shot at this before the EMP fries the wristband. 

[ALIE appears behind Raven as Bellamy begins to come to.]

ALIE  
Their design is good.

[Bellamy struggles violently against them.]

CLARKE  
Hurry!

ALIE  
I won’t be able to get there before they disconnect you.

RAVEN  
Hold him still, while I get this on.

BELLAMY  
Please don’t. I don’t want to die. Clarke, please, please. I’m scared. Please don’t let them do this. 

[Clarke ignores his pleas. They can't turn back now.]

ALIE  
You know too much. If Raven puts the pieces together…

[Bellamy begins slamming his head against the headboard.]

RAVEN  
He’s trying to kill himself. 

OCTAVIA  
What is taking so long? 

[They struggle with Bellamy, but he’s too strong. After a few good hits, blood trickles down his neck. It's only a matter of time before he does serious damage.]

CLARKE  
ALIE, stop and I’ll give this to you! 

[Clarke takes out the flame trying to distract ALIE, but she won’t be tricked again.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
So many pointless games. I will get that upgrade. One way or the other. 

RAVEN  
Got it, go!

[They try to use the EMP, but it doesn't work.]

JASPER  
What’s happening?

RAVEN  
Nothing. The battery isn’t strong enough.

HARPER  
Then get one that is!

MONTY  
The rover!

HARPER  
Jasper hold him. Hold him. 

ALIE  
I can’t let them have you.

[BELLAMY/ALIE turns to Clarke.]

BELLAMY/ALIE  
I told you what would happen. If you won’t give me what I want, then you will suffer the consequences. 

[Clarke understands the threat, but she steels herself.]

CLARKE  
ALIE, if you kill him, you'll have consequences of your own to suffer. 

[Bellamy’s eyes soften and he looks her up and down as if she’s not real. Clarke can tell it’s him. It’s her Bellamy. She lets herself believe maybe ALIE let him go.]

BELLAMY  
Clarke? You’re okay? 

CLARKE  
I'm fine. Everything's gonna be okay. It's almost over.

BELLAMY  
I...

[Suddenly his eyes go wide. He struggles to breathe as they all look on helplessly. ALIE brought the real Bellamy back, just to toy with them. Outside Monty and Harper open the rover’s hood. A drone flies above.]

MONTY  
She’s here.

[Harper shoots it down.]

HARPER  
Not anymore! You good? 

MONTY  
I got it. I got it.

[Monty runs in with the battery.]

CLARKE  
She’s killing him. We need to do this now!

[Monty attaches the battery as Bellamy gasps for shorter and shorter breaths. Raven finally uses the EMP, and he goes limp. Eyes open and unfocused. Clarke removes the remnants of the chip from his neck. She checks for a pulse, but she already knows she won’t find one. He's dead.]


	5. Chapter 5

INT. - NIYLAH'S BEDROOM - DAWN

OCTAVIA  
He’s not breathing. Why isn’t he breathing? 

HARPER  
Is he…

CLARKE  
Raven, did this happen to you?

RAVEN  
No. no. I was unconscious until your mom took that junk out of my neck, but I never…

MONTY  
She killed him.

JASPER  
Not like this. Not like this.

CLARKE  
No, it’s not over yet. Jasper help me lay him down. 

[Everyone stands around helplessly, waiting for a sign of life as Clarke performs a few rounds of CPR.]

CLARKE  
C’mon Bellamy. 

[Raven puts a hand on Clarke’s shoulder to get her to stop, but she shrugs her off. Octavia leans down and runs her fingers gently over Bellamy’s eyes to close them.]

RAVEN  
Clarke...it’s over. You have to let him go. ALIE’s coming we need to leave.

CLARKE  
NO! No. I can’t...I can’t lose him. 

[They all watch in disbelief as Clarke falls apart in Raven's arms. None of it feels real.] 

JASPER  
He warned us. 

[Jasper takes the flame box pulls out ALIE 2.0, grabs a metal bar and aims it at the flame. Clarke jumps up.]

CLARKE  
What are you doing?

JASPER  
ALIE did that to Bellamy. She’s never getting this.

[Jasper moves to smash the flame.]

CLARKE  
You can’t! No! Stop! It’s Lexa. Part of her is still in there, please it’s all I have left…

[Through her tears, Clarke spots the med kit from the rover and the shocklash on the table next to the flame box.]

CLARKE  
Wait, there’s still a chance. 

RAVEN  
What is it?

CLARKE  
Epinephrine. All the Ark med kits have it. It may help jump start his heart.

[Clarke grabs the shocklash and throws all the contents of the med kit on a table searching for the drug. When Clarke finds it, she aims it right at Bellamy’s heart.]

OCTAVIA  
Clarke, it’s over.

CLARKE  
It’s ok. Trust me. 

[Octavia nods. Clarke jabs the Epinephrine into Bellamy’s chest. A few moments later she aims the shocklash at his chest too and pushes down hard, then re-starts CPR.]

CLARKE  
Bellamy, come on. Come back.

[She uses the shocklash one more time and Bellamy suddenly gasps for breath and flutters his eyes. After what seems like an eternity, he starts to come to.]

CLARKE  
You’re okay. You’re okay. 

[He slowly registers his surroundings and the pain hits him like a freight train.]

BELLAMY  
Ugh. Goddamnit. 

[He reaches for his head, but winces in pain, and grabs his bad shoulder. They all let out a sigh of relief.]

HARPER  
I’ve never been so happy to see someone in pain.

[They all laugh.]

RAVEN  
Help me get him up. 

[Octavia reaches out to push the matted hair out of Bellamy's eyes, but he flinches. He’s afraid of her. She pulls back.]

OCTAVIA  
What’s our mother’s name?

BELLAMY  
Are you high? 

OCTAVIA  
Answer it. Please. We need to be sure.

BELLAMY  
Aurora. 

[Octavia still looks skeptical.]

BELLAMY  
When you were little you couldn't say it right, so you called her "ra-ra."

[Octavia nods silently and walks outside wiping the tears from her eyes. The others help Bellamy slowly get to his feet.]

BELLAMY  
ALIE’s pissed. We have to move. 

[Clarke walks over to Jasper.]

JASPER  
I couldn’t do what you did.

[He hands her the flame.]

MONTY  
I could’ve saved my mom. 

JASPER  
Hey…

[Jasper rests his hand on Monty’s shoulder.]

MONTY  
Get the hell away from me!

BELLAMY  
What happened to him?

HARPER  
Long story. I’ll tell you on the way.

[Clarke puts the flame back in its case and they all leave the trading post. Bellamy leans on Jasper and Monty, and as they leave, he stops to face Niylah.]

BELLAMY  
Thank you. 

NIYLAH  
My debt to you is paid Bellamy Blake. The next time I see you, I won’t be so kind. 

BELLAMY  
I know you’re not going to believe me, but I am sorry about your father. 

NIYLAH  
People like you always are. 

[Bellamy wants to say more, but just leaves it. Clarke comes in behind him.]

CLARKE  
I’m sorry for not telling you about Bellamy, but you wouldn’t have helped us if you knew the truth. 

NIYLAH  
You didn’t give either of us the chance to find out. Just go, Clarke.

CLARKE  
You can’t stay here. If you do, you’ll end up just like him. You need to hide. 

NIYLAH  
It’s time for a supply run anyway.

\---

[Clarke walks out of the trading post to see Bellamy sitting in the back of the rover while the others load in the gear. She slowly checks his wounds.]

CLARKE  
You okay? 

BELLAMY  
Yeah. Considering. 

CLARKE  
You know, its okay to not be okay. You were dead five minutes ago, Bellamy.

BELLAMY  
Kind of wondering if it would be easier if I stayed that way. 

CLARKE  
Easier for you, maybe...But unfortunately, you’ll recover. 

[She gently smiles at him, but he just stares ahead.]

BELLAMY  
Will I? 

CLARKE  
We all know that wasn’t you. 

BELLAMY  
Really? Because they’re all looking at me like it was me. Not that I blame them. 

[He directs her attention towards Niylah.]

BELLAMY  
ALIE didn’t make me kill those people, Clarke. She didn’t make me turn on my friends, handcuff you to a table, lock Lincoln up or get Monroe killed...

[Tears start to well up in his eyes.]

BELLAMY  
What do you do when you realize you’re not one of the good guys? 

CLARKE  
Maybe there are no good guys. 

[Bellamy nods. A silent thank you.] 

CLARKE  
If it makes you feel any better, everyone still hates me too.

BELLAMY  
I don’t hate you. 

[A beat.]

BELLAMY  
I never did. 

[Clarke gives him another small smile. She appreciates the sentiment, but she’s not sure if she believes it yet. Still, just being here with him, the real him, it feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Like some piece that was missing has been put back in place.]

CLARKE  
We don’t need to do this now. There’s plenty of time. 

[They both look away overwhelmed. Clarke focuses on re-bandaging his wrists. Bellamy just stares as she works, still in disbelief that she’s really here. Even after everything they’ve been through, she just saved his life, again. He knows they still have a mountain of crap to get over, but just being here with her, he feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time, hope. They are together. The rest is just noise. ]

CLARKE  
Are you sure you’re okay? 

[Bellamy nods again stoically, but she can tell he’s in a lot of pain, and not all of it is physical.] 

JASPER  
You ready, Terminator? 

[Jasper slaps his hand on Bellamy’s bad shoulder. He winces in pain. Bellamy knows he has lot to answer for, but this is one apology he can’t wait on.] 

BELLAMY  
Jasper, I’m sorry. What I said...I didn’t mean it. Any of it.

[Jasper shrugs him off, but Bellamy can’t let it go.]

BELLAMY  
You're family.

[Octavia walks by and they lock eyes for a moment before she passes.]

BELLAMY  
You know that right? That's why I take care of you. 

JASPER  
And…

BELLAMY  
And?

JASPER  
You’re sorry for punching me in the face?

[Bellamy rubs Jasper's head and nods. Jasper suddenly hugs him. Bellamy’s eyes widen in pain, and surprise. Even after all this time, he’s still not used to it. Clarke lets out a little laugh at his panicked face. Raven, Harper, Monty, and Octavia finish packing up the gear and walk back to them.]

RAVEN  
There’s one thing I don’t understand. Why did ALIE want to kill you so badly? I'm the one who knows how to disconnect people from the City of Light.

BELLAMY  
Because I know why she wants the other AI. It's not just an upgrade.

RAVEN  
What do you mean? 

BELLAMY  
It’s the only thing that can stop her. 

CLARKE  
Okay, then let’s stop her. 

BELLAMY  
Together.

[They all nod in agreement and take off.]

\---

INT. THE CITY OF LIGHT - DAWN

[Jaha and ALIE stand on the top of a staircase staring out at the City of Light.]

JAHA  
We’ll get Bellamy back. We’ll get them all.

ALIE  
It’s bigger than that. Now that Bellamy knows the truth, they’ll know the second AI can stop me. With Raven’s abilities, she’ll be able to understand what she learned here. We have to kill them all. 

End.


End file.
